


First comes love, Then comes marrige...

by stories_and_thyme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, RK900 is Nines, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, actually full on dom/sub, destination wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: Hank and Connor are getting hitched! Everyone is so excited, even Gavin Reed, extreme hater of both the grooms, is beyond thrilled. Though, that might have something to do with his overall soft spot for weddings in general...but he'd never admit that outloud.Follow Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin as they naviage the week before the wedding.





	1. Day one (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, like, ever! So if you have any helpful feedback then pleaseeee give it too me

Gavin Reed was a fool. A fool who was helplessly in love with the idea of love-- a complete romantic really. So when Hank Anderson’s wedding invitation landed in his mail he found himself happy for the fucker, maybe even ecstatic.

 

Of course, he R.S.V.P. immediately. Sure he hated the groom...and the other groom. But he’ll be damned if he misses the greatest shit show in the history of the world. Lieutenant Anderson, once one of the biggest anti-android officers on the force was getting hitched so his very own bot. The very same bot who he expressed loads of contempt for in the beginning of their partnership.

 

God damn, he was really going to marry Connor. Connor was going to become an Anderson.

 

Gavin couldn’t wipe that broad smile off his face as he stared at the pretty white envelope. That old man deserves some happiness in his life. His wife left him out of selfishness, Cole left him out of fate, hell Hank tried to make Connor leave him out of spite. But the android stayed.

 

The android stayed and fought and held on to that bitter man and eventually Hank’s walls broke. With those walls now rubble a real relationship could be built, one with the foundation of trust, vulnerability, and authentic love.

 

Shit, Reed really was a helpless romantic. This was a love story he’d always wanted.

 

~~~

 

The loud repetitive knock of the most obnoxious person on earth sounded from his front door. Realistically Gavin knows that he has to open that door eventually but with the time only being three forty-two in the morning he can’t find the motivation within himself turn the handle.

 

Lucky for him though, the man on the other side has a key.

 

“Detective,” Eyes cold as glaciers meet Reed’s tiredly grey ones. “We need to leave at four o’clock if we want to make the direct flight to Orlando that departs at five thirty. Do you understand?”

 

Gavin was seated at his breakfast nook with lucky charms on his spoon and a blank expression on his face as he peers into Nines’ soul. He wasn’t even dressed. Shirtless and pantless he was sitting in a lace thong. This was his life. 

 

“Do you understand?” He asks again as he walks past his partner with disdain for his counterparts lifestyle.

 

“Eat my ass,” he groans and flicks some milk out of his bowl and over to the general area of Nines.

 

“Hm,” he’s in the shorter man’s bedroom now presumably searching for clothes for today, “I can’t say that I’d like to do that.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“No.”

 

Without another word the human finishes his meal slowly and then gets up to put his bowl in the sink, not bothering to rinse it. He strolls into his own bedroom to see his suitcase opened and reorganized and a pair of sweats on his untidy bed.

 

“There, you can now get out of that unsightly underwear and into something more appropriate for going out in.”

 

Letting out a stupidly high pitched laugh Gavin says, “If you wanted me out of my underwear you could have just ripped ‘em off when you walked in. I’d be down.”

 

Nines has the common decency to look away in false shame at the accusation that he’d do such a thing. “I’d--”

 

“--Rip them up later?” Gavin’s being a little shit and he knows it.  “Yeah I can believe that. Maybe you’d cut them off while we wait in the terminal.” He sighs dreamily. “God, you would work me up in public wouldn’t you?”

 

A groan. “Gavin.”

 

“What,” he’s wide-eyed with innocents all over his face.

 

“Put on your clothes, we have places to be.”

 

The audacity. The gall. The fucking chutzpah. Reed won’t lie, this wasn’t his best attempt to get a quicky in but how dare Nines not even pretend to humor him. Rude beyond belief.

 

“Fuck you,” he pouts with his lip jutted out like a child.

 

“That is what you would like to do is it not?” Damn this android for always being on par with him. It was so refreshingly annoying to have someone who would pull when he would push.

 

“Eat my ass.”

 

“Let me reiterate I have no intentions of doing so however if you manage to get out the door in,” his L.E.D. cycles as he retrieves the time, “the next three minutes I’ll perhaps do you a favor.”

 

Is it bad that that sparks a connection in his brain and he then does as he’s told? Do most adults need incentives to do basic adultish things like getting dressed so that you can attend a wedding for their co-workers? Gavin hoped so or else he’d just might’ve been a low moment in his life.

 

It takes three minutes and fourteen-seconds to get out the door which according to Nines is fourteen seconds too late. 

 

No reward.

 

Tragic.

 

Worst part is Gavin has this nagging feeling like he's forgotten something but he just can not for the life of him place what that something could be.

 

They make it to the airport in enough time for Nines to dawdle in the convenience stores that lined the walls before heading to TSA. The android always had a fascination with the idea of convenience stores, he thought they were so dumb. In a world with two hour delivery on most items, convenience stores should be obsolete yet they still hung on.

 

Humans were so forgetful that simple things to keep them healthy like toothbrushes or non-prescription medicines would be left behind. That where these overly priced shacks came in to swindle consumers out of their money playing off the fear of losing precious time.

 

Gavin didn’t see it the way Nines saw it. He thought it was weird how the android would stop and dwell in them periodically to marvel at their grasp of basic capitalist strategy. He would never rain on his boy’s parade though, it was an odd sort of adorable the way he’d quickly detour to check them out anytime they went someplace new.

 

Nines had never been on an airplane before, at least not whole. He’d been shipped in many ways to many places in bits and pieces but as a whole being? Never. The DMA was a whole new experience for him and Gavin wouldn’t smother his excitement for the world.

 

Security was more of a pain than usual as one of them was a literal hunk of metal so going through normal procedures would be less than optimal. Reed went through the way most humans went: a body scan via machine, a body scan via human, and a body scan via android. All of that took maybe three minutes at most and he was on the other side ready to collect his things and head to the terminal.

 

Nines went into a separate room however and did not return by Gavin's side for another twenty minutes. When he finally did come back he was obviously disoriented with a frown deeper than his normal on plastered on his face. Silently he walks over to Reed and leans into his ear to whisper something.

 

“I need you to fix my stomach panel when you get an opportunity.”

 

Gavin looks up at his android, “What?”

 

“My stomach panel,” he explains. “it was opened crudely and then consequently closed improperly when I released from holding. The people working security had no idea about the type of patience and care that's needed for going into my guts.”

 

“Why’d they open you up?”

 

“I’m a killing machine Gav.”

 

He blinks as he remembers that fun little fact. “Ah yes, murder machine, that is you.”

 

“Yes,” he muses, “ that is me. Now would you be a doll and head with me to the nearest bathroom? I’d like to get fixed as soon as possible please.”

 

“Hey" he grinned, “You said when I get the chance.”

 

“Now.” The android uses that commanding tone that Gavin couldn't disregard if he tried.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

It takes a few attempts but Reed manages to make sure all of Nines’ insides were in the right order and such. “Usually you’re the one rearranging my guts.”

 

“Gavin that has got to be the crudest joke you have made yet.”

 

“Yeah but it's funny, eh?”

 

“No.”

 

Gavin closes his lovers panel and gives a quick tap to the stomach. “Fucking hell I fix you up and then you don't even laugh at my jokes.”

 

“I only laugh at the funny ones.”

 

“Fuckin’ androids.”

 

“Come on let's go to the terminal, we don't want to miss the flight right.” it is not a question. 

 

The entire time they wait for boarding Gavin is complaining about how he doesn't even see the point of having to go to the wedding. Nines decides to play nicely and pull the ‘you are friends and i am family with both participants’ card and not the ‘let me play for you my entire memory of you getting excited for the wedding’ card.

 

“So you can just go by yourself. I don't need to see Anderson in a suit.”

 

“Well,” the android reasons, “you also don't  need to pretend like the idea of marriage is something to discourage. It's disheartening to hear you lie to yourself.”

 

The detective sniffs incredulously. “I’m just saying why would youinvite your whole fucking life to an event that has a 50% chance of ending in tears. Hank already did this once and it ended awfully.”

 

“Gavin stop it. I know you are just bitterly reminiscing about your own parents marriage. I know that deep down you like the idea of marriage, you like the idea of forever love. ”

 

“What? What are you on about?”

 

“You’re working yourself up over something that isn't worth it. Stop."

 

“Fuck off.”

 

After too many moments of awkwardness the plane is finally ready to boarding. Wordlessly they sit down on; Nines taking a window seat and Gavin taking the aisle. 

 

Some poor old gentleman has the unfortunate pleasure of being forced to sit between them for the four-hour flight. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife which is something you can't say about the air.

 

Finally through over a hundred years of perfectionism humanity has mastered the art of flight. The absolute comfort of the economy seats will put the past to shame. Air filtration was of the highest natural concentration, nothing too pure or thin.

 

The sheer satisfaction of a well-made aircraft almost made Reed forget he was in a bad mood. Almost.

 

But then he glances over to see his android, see the wonder and amazement as he looked out the window and below to the earth, and got mad all over again. Damn pretty face...

 

How dare that overgrown garbage disposal insinuate that he had a problem with commitment. Okay so maybe it hadn't been phrased like that but Gavin knew what he meant. Gavin knew how to read between the lines!

 

What an asshole.

 

Nines then gasps softly at the sight of sun’s dazzling the surface of the Chesapeake Bay. A cute asshole but an asshole nonetheless.

 

He doesn't have the brain power to think about all this so he screws his eyes shut and prays to pass out.

 

An hour later the plane lands bumpily in Florida waking him. His ears violently pop open and as he bites down a scream he tries to recall when they closed in the first place. This has got to be the worst part of flying.

 

The couple disembarks the plane as deafeningly silent as ever and begrudgingly head to baggage claim. 

 

If there is something Detriot does better than any other airport it's their baggage claim. Swift and efficient is the motto, never unnecessarily long or tedious.

 

Orlando could learn a thing or two.

 

It takes over thirty minutes for them to get their two bags and then it’s an absolute nightmare trying to leave the premises. As soon as the pair exit they realize how great air conditioning is as they’re assaulted by harsh sunshine.

 

Nines, being a literal supercomputer, adapt quickly by eternally shading his pupils to help cope with the barrage of light but Gavin is left a squinty mess. “Uhg, I hate this.”

 

“I packed your sunglasses in your carry-on bag. Front pocket,” Nines informs robotically as he searches for a place to call a cab. 

 

“Wh- oh thank god I love you,” Gavin rushes out as he fumbles to get them out. The atmospheres has been broken and they slowly drift back into friendly territory.

 

“So you’ve said.” Gavin slips them on and audibly sighs in relief. “I’ve hailed a taxi, it will be here in the next two minutes, come on.”

 

“How’d you do that?”

 

Nines taps his temple twice with a smirk. Smartass.

 

They crawl in after Nines loads their cargo into the trunk and tells the car where to go. The peaceful skyline of Orlando’s beaches and buildings blur in Reed’s mind as he stares out the window. “How’d you like th flight?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The flight. It was your first time flying. How’d you like it?”

 

Oh,” the android says, “Well it very pleasant I think. No complaints from me about the actual time in the air though I feel as security could have been much better about their procedures.”

 

“Nah they’re hardasses who suck. Never expect anything from TSA the bastards,” he grumbled.

 

One of Nines’ eyebrows raise lightly, “you had a relatively fast check, no? Why so opinionated?”

 

Huffing he crossed his arms. “We’re state cops,” he says like his point is obvious, “We hate all federal agencies babe.”

 

“That’s one of the dumbest things to come out of your mouth.”

 

“My inner anarchist is coming out, can’t help it.” He shrugs and flashes a mischievous grin, “Wanna be one with me?”

 

Nines throw his head back in a large laugh. “Fuck the police,” he questions.

 

“Fuck the police!” Gavin agrees.

 

“We are the police honey,” Nines tries to say as he calms down from his fit.

 

“Okay,” the human hums, “so fuck me.”

 

The fit overtakes him again and he’s a chuckling mess, “Your humor is so juvenile.”

 

“But it makes you laugh so what does that say about you?”

 

Leaning his head against the window to look out of it he lets out a low whistle. “I don’t know, perchance that you’re a bad influence?”

 

“Perchance,” Gavin mocks leaning over to him, “God, just say maybe like everyone else. Pretentious dick.”

 

Nines smoothly lifts his head up just a little to give Gavin a kiss. “That is me.”

 

The rest of the ride passes without incident. The couple arrives at the resort, a real luxurious place that cost more per week to stay at than what an officer of the law could make in a year. However it was operated by a friend of Carl Manfred’s which means it’s owned by a friend of Marcus's which means it’s practically run by a friend of Connor’s. That surely knocked the price down a couple thousand, well that and Elijah Kamski paying for the rest of this escape.

 

It paid to have rich friends, not gonna lie.

 

Reed thinks it’s tacky to splurge on a wedding, you could put that money towards so much more but it’s not his place to say. Besides, Hank has been married before, apparently, it wasn’t that great, so he deserves this. 

 

The lobby is gorgeous with its golden shine and well-groomed staff all waiting to be of service. A healthy mix of androids and humans are amongst the help Gavin notices as he watches a few take their luggage into the service lifts.

 

“Should we head to our room first,” he absently asks dazed by the pretty interior. Gavin isn’t used to lavish living, he isn't used to seeing money literally and figuratively sprawled out in front of him.

 

He didn’t grow up poor or anything, his parents were teachers, he had a step-brother, Elijah Kamski, who lived with him and his biological father had early in his life leaving him a good portion of inheritance money. It was, for the most part, a normal upbringing. Normal people don’t have weddings in million dollar resorts for free because they called in a favor or two. This wasn’t normal.

 

“No,” Nines shakes his head, “We’ll see the room later before we meet the grooms' dinner. It’s only Noon, come on we should go to lunch.”

 

“You mean I should go to lunch? You don't eat.”

 

“Thurium soups,” Nines counters.

 

“That's just drinking and you do it for the aesthetic anyway.”

 

“Hm,” Nines mutters, “but it counts does it not? Besides I enjoy watching you eat.”

 

Gavin scrunches his face up. “That's creepy.”

 

“It’s endearing actually.”

 

“Whatever you say Robocop,” he shakes his head with a laugh, “whatever you say.”


	2. Day one (pt. 1 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short interlude and we learn what Gav forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lil...smutty smut smut smut !

Tina Chen is a very emotional woman with little knowledge of how to keep her extreme feelings in check.

 

She doesn't like androids, she finds them invasive and a nuisance and so damn better than her at everything!

 

She has learned to come around and curb her less than savory practices but she recalls a time when her best friend would make snide comments and rude gestures to androids with her. Now that man is getting his ass slammed seven ways to Sunday and she's left being resentful and bitter.

 

The time is three in the afternoon and she's on the phone with Gavin a little pissed off and a lotta frustrated.

 

“I can't believe this,” she groans.

 

“I’m sorry, sorry, but It slipped my mind to tell you I swear on my life.”

 

“Your life is gonna come to an end Reed real soon.”

 

He pleads into the phone. “Don't last name me.”

 

“What am I gonna do with this fucking ticket?”

 

“Sell it?”

 

“Gavin do you understand how hard it is for a private seller in our market-- what with how strict sales laws on transport are-- to sell a plane ticket with only a day left?”

 

Trick question. He was cop. Of course he knew.

 

So the detective had made one little mistake, he’d clean forgotten to tell Tina he’d be flying out a day early with Nines for the wedding per his boyfriend’s request.

 

He knew he forgot something!

 

“Uh, you could take a date to the wedding?”

 

“Since when am I dating anyone!?”

 

She had a point. “Shoot then, get pregnant in a single night and guilt a man into coming with you I guess! Damn I don’t know how to solve your problems,” he is exasperated despite causing this problem.

 

“I’ll kill you and they’ll never find your body Reed.”

 

Gavin desperately looks over to Nines who is sitting on a patio chair as the couple watch  the residence of the resort bustle around the marketplace. The android has a haughty smirk playing on his lips as he mouths, ‘Sorry.’

 

“Look I’ll pay you back for the ticket,” he says apologetically.

 

Her anger seems to simmer over at the basic solution. “Oh, yeah? In cash?” 

 

“Sure, in cash.” 

 

Pretending like she is deciding whether or not that will suffice she makes a humming noise. After about ten seconds she says, “That’ll do.”

 

He brightens up, “Really? Good God every time you speak I remember why I don’t like women.” He shakes his head and glances over to his boyfriend who gives him a knowing look.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Nothing Tina, my wife, my sunshine, the love of my pathetic life. I haven’t said a thing.”

 

“Bullshit Reed.”

 

He whines, “Can I have my name back?”

 

“Reed is your name.”

 

“My first name Tina, I mean my first name.”

 

“Okay...Gavin.”

 

He stifles a little cheer.

 

“I’m still mad by the way. Don’t think I’m not.”

 

“I would never think I got off that easy,” he replies.

 

She doesn’t even respond to that instead she hangs up.

 

“That went well,” Nines still wears that smug grin.

 

“Shut up! S’not my fault you distracted me.”

 

“You had a whole week to tell her the change of plans,” he rolls his eyes with mirth. His human was stupidly adorable.

 

“Y-you were practically living at my house the whole week, you only went home to pack your own things.”

 

“It was to make sure you were prepared, as we can see you are very forgetful. Besides if my presence distracts you to this extreme of a point then how are you so productive at work?”

 

Gavin didn’t have an answer for that.

 

“I think it’s because you don’t want to disappoint me,” the way Nines says it tells him that he knows he’s right. “I do like that about you.”

 

“I don’t like anything about you.” now that was a Lie for the ages.

 

“You wound me detective,” Nines acts as if he’s truly hurt, “I thought we had something.”

  
The only thing we have is hatred.”

 

“And sex?”

 

“Hate sex,” Gavin compromises.

 

“Good enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry I swear i'm not dead! Updates will go on a schedule now!  
> Every tuesday a chapter will be posted!


	3. Day one (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! SMUT!!! it's a half-assed blowjob but still, that counts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm still sick as hell oof

Gavin isn’t an easily embarrassed man, he has nerves of steel and an ego that can’t be bruised. He figures it’s one of his best qualities though most figure if he’d learn some humility he’d be more bearable.

 

Because of his lack of humiliation him going to meet Connor and Hank at a fancy overpriced restaurant while wearing his normal everyday outfit isn’t something he could care about. Nines, however, cares very much about his appearance and by extension Gavin’s.

 

“You can not be serious,” the robot has disdain drawn over his face in large sharpie.

 

“What?”

 

Nines gives him a once over. “No, no, no.”

 

“What,” Reed repeats.

 

“You are not, may I say it again, not going to _The Boheme_ in shorts and a hoodie. You look like a rat,” he sneers.

 

“Bitch excuse me?”

 

“But in a hot way.” Nice save there Nines.

 

“Bitch what the fuck? Leave me alone God--”

 

“No,” Nines definitively states. “No. Put on a button up at least and grab some business slacks.”

 

“I didn’t pack any of that.”

 

“Yes I know that’s why I did.”

 

“I hate you,” Reed grumbles.

 

“And I hate the fact that you dress like an idiot but we are both still here.”

 

Gavin allows himself to be stripped down naked and watches his partner dance around their hotel room seemingly appalled that he would wear such things. Dressing up was stupid, all of this was stupid. Why did you have to change your clothes just to eat some overpriced lobster?  

 

Society that's why. Bullshit.

 

Tossing a freshly pressed shirt and pants over to his human Nines orders the outfit to be put on within the minute, no exceptions. Reluctantly he re-dresses himself and the two head out.

 

Stars don’t shine above, just like in Detroit, but instead the bright lights of buildings and vendors on the street guide them. Hustling through a crowd of people Nines leads his boyfriend into a cab parked out front and tells him to behave and he’ll get a treat.

 

That does the trick. The dinner goes by smoothly without a problem in sight. He is polite to the happy couple, courteous, and most importantly he’s a shining example of the Rk model's training.

 

The meal is fine, not worth the hefty expense in his book but he wasn't paying out of pocket so he didn't complain. Seafood had always been a bit of a vice for him and for a place that sold all you could eat crab it was hard to not pig out. However, he knew he had an image, a part to play. He had to keep Nines proud of him, no matter what. So he ate delicately, he ate politely, and he ate respectively.

 

He ate like he wasn't starving, because he wasn't, and instead ate like a well-fed man in his thirties. You know...like what he actually was.

 

He made pleasant conversation, he smiled, he answered to small talk, he was perfect.

 

As the four of them begin their goodbyes over desert Gavin feels his pocket vibrate from his phone and excuses himself to the bathroom. Already knowing who it is and what it's for he opens the message and sighs at the thought of just what might be demanded of him.

 

_**[N I N E S]** I’m glad you followed our routine instead of being bratty, I do love your obedience. Nothing is needed from you but I appreciate your willingness to please. That's all._

 

So tonight was going to be a softcore night huh, that was fine. Reed didn't need to be humiliated and degraded and beaten black and blue to get off-- but it certainly helped.

 

He goes back to the table and says a few parting words as they go their separate ways. Nines waits until Hank and Connor enter their cab before grabbing Gavin’s ass and giving it a possessive squeeze.

 

Turning his head he Gavin looks at his boyfriend with lustful eyes. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Good job, I’m proud of you.”

 

That praise rings in his head long after the words have been said. Reed feels his heart fill up with love and his boyfriend leads him into the taxi. Nines presses a kiss to his cheek and verbally says the directions to their hotel suite.

 

“I love you,” Nines whispers in his ear and takes a nibble on his ear lobe. “I love you so much baby, I love you, you know that?”

 

“Mhm,” he replies relishing in the praise.

 

The android unbuttons his shirt and sensually kisses down his chest, “I’m gonna treat you tonight.”

 

“Promise sir?” He bats his eyelashes and smiles up at the android.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkk,” is all Gavin can get out. Sentences are now out of his realm of thought as his eyes roll back and his face turns up into a goofy smile. He’s so far gone, he’s so in love, he’s so, so ,so going to regret having sex in the back of a cramped cab tomorrow but for the time being he doesn’t even care.

 

Tomorrow Gavin can deal with the soreness. Current Gavin is ready to get some.

 

Nines’ cold hands touch the pulsating head of his cock and the last thing he hears before what he assumes will be total bliss is the far off voice of the automated taxi saying it was illegal to engage in sexual intercourse in the back of a state owned vehicle. Y’know...like a taxi.

 

To bad. Gavin didn’t care.

 

To bad. Nines did care.

 

Retracting his hand from his humans painfully hard dick the robot seemed to have rebooted. As he flushes in the face he has a light dust of pale blue covering his cheeks. “Sorry, I--”

 

Making an inhuman noise Reed narrows his eyes. “Are you kidding?”

 

“The law Gavin!”

 

The human makes a face. “The law Gavin,” he mocks before saying “fuck the law! Oh my god we are in Florida, everyone knows laws don’t exist here!”

 

“That’s not how that works,” Nines frowns. “I’m not going to jail because you’re horny.”

 

“Yo-you! I can’t even-- you piece of-- oh my God! I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna dismantle you and sell you for scrap I swear on my life!”

 

Nines shakes his head, “Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes? That's how long it will take until we get to the hotel and then I can fuck you in the elevator if you'd like.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No I’m joking.”

 

“Uhg!”

 

~~~

 

Nines was not joking. As soon as the pair walks into the elevator the doors close tight preventing anyone from entering with them. Nines has made it so they won’t open for another 15 minutes at least.

 

“Hey what the--" is all the Human can get out before he’s being kissed up against the floor buttons.

 

Nines makes quick work of his man’s pants and drops to his knees. “Hello,” he smiles as he removes Gavin’s boxers sensually.

 

“H-hey to you too i guess.”

 

Nines looks up and rolls his eyes, “Talking to the cock, not to you.”

 

He only manages to get the words “Fuck off--" out of his mouth before he feels the warm slick of Nines’ mouth and just about losses his mind.

 

Androids don't have a gag reflex but Nines knows just what Gavin likes, and Gavin likes to hear a struggle. He pretends just for his human’s benefit that he has to slow down before taking his whole dick in.

 

Gavin withers and moans as he tries to keep still. He hates what kind of a mess he’s boyfriend makes him. It’s embarrassing to say the least that a man with such a bitchy, over-the-top attitude can just as easily turn into someone else’s bitch.

 

Unsurprisingly, Nines doesn’t allow him to come there. He’s close, so close when the android looks him dead in the eye and pulls off his member slowly and deliberately painfully. The damn things gently scraps his teeth along Gavin’s dick and the detective winces at the weird combination of painful pleasure and just plain pain.

 

“Aye, aye, aye don’t bite my dick off,” he groans. He was going to beg to finish but he figured it wouldn’t do much.

 

Tucking Gavin’s cock into his pants for him Nines says, “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart. You just needed a little reminder that your behavior in the cab was unacceptable.”

 

“What? You left me hanging and--”

 

“And you didn’t even say ‘I am sorry sir for tempting you’ when you heard that it was illegal. In fact, I recall you advocating for me to break the law for your pleasure...am I correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nines blinks passively as he waits for his human to fix his statement.

 

With a huff and an eye roll Gavin says,“Yes, sir.”

 

“Atta boy,” he grins like a shark would at a wounded fish. “Now because of your actions in the cab I’m no longer feeling very generous.”

 

It takes a moment for Gavin to process what that means but when he does he stomps his foot down like the brat he is. “What? No, no, but I was so good tonight.”

 

“Until you weren't, ”He reminds him.

 

“Yeah, but all the good cancels out the bad! It cancels out, I’m telling you.”

 

“Gavin...you barely passed Algebra 2 in high school, I don’t think you are qualified to explain cancellations to me, a supercomputer. And that isn’t how this works dear, you know that.”

 

Nines starts the elevator car back up again. And Gavin just stares at him with the most unbelievable look. They ride all the way up to their suit in absolute silence as Reed contemplates his entire relationship.

 

The elevator doors open up and the two are in front of their suit’s door when he asks if he can still jerk off. Nines just looks at him like he’s gone crazy. Damnit.

 

He fucking hates his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: storiesandthyme  
> gimme kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @storiesandthyme  
> leave a comment or a kudos or BOTH \\(^v^)/


End file.
